The Branded Prostitute
by Makubex
Summary: Born as a prostitute, she was taken to the castle as the king's playmate. But to the royal ladies..whores don't get second chance. This is a story of how a girl of truly innocence became the branded prostitute that will remain in the king's heart until t
1. One Night Stand

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Rated R: Adult and sexual content.

I haven't written for so long. And I hope u ppl out there who is a fan of mine will enjoy this fic…_The Branded Prostitute_

* * *

Chapter1:

_One Night Stand_

The wind howl loudly and the trees sways to the rhythm. Down below by the worn dirt path were men riding on black stallions heading toward the villages. A man with a black cloak brought the cloak closer to his body for warmth as he ride through the night.

The night was cold and it chills Inuyasha to the bone. He was cursing and whipping his tired stallion to speed up. Inuyasha Taiyoukai was the youngest and most powerful ruler of the western land alongside his brother, Sesshomaru, with his ultimate army and powerful alliances, he was to be feared.

But tonight, he needed nourishments.

Nourishments for his insatiable lusts.

Something was calling to him out there beyond his defensive walls and beside him was his most trusted right hand man, Miroku Houshi. With Miroku's midnight black hair and a deep swirl of pit less amethyst eyes, flawless and manipulative body, it attracts many ladies into bedding him.

But he was no comparison to the young king.

The moonlight illuminates Inuyasha's fine and silky silver hair. The golden orbs were restless as he searches for the lust calling out to him.

He was frustrated.

He hated to be out of control and lost.

When they finally enter the village, they quickly trotted towards a small cottage that was filled with laughter of men and the squealing of women.

Inuyasha whistle lightly and the horses slowly came to a stop. Miroku, with several other guards surround Inuyasha as they enter the small cottage.

The music fills the room along with muffled noises of sighs and grunts. Women were squealing everywhere as they were being chased by massive bodies that belong to the lustful young men.

Inuyasha watch in coldness as his eyes wander around the room until his roaming eyes stop on a comely young lady. She has a small intoxicating mouth that was slightly parted with her tongue sticking out as she mock the young army men while they chased after her. Her breasts bounced up and down in an inviting gesture and her laughter sent his blood afire.

Inuyasha pushes through his guards and walk briskly toward the girl but was shoved aside by a drunkard. Growling, Inuyasha was about to lashed out his sword when Miroku put his hands to stop him.

"We do not want any trouble here, Inuyasha."

Resting his arms by his side, he searches for the girl but she was gone. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her gliding towards the stairs with a seductive smile as if to dare anyone to come with her.

And he, himself took the dare. He follows her in the shadows and finally stop right behind her as she was about to enter her room.

"May I ask what your name?" He said lightly as he breathed down her neck.

He could see the goose bumps rising on her neck as her body tensed when he wrap his arms around her waist.

"Sir…_please_…" She rests her head against his shoulder and turns the doorknob.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He grin his infamous grin.

Her warm grey eyes searches his and finally she nodded. She felt like she was letting the son of Satan into her room. But she has no power to stop him. His eyes were so intense she could feel herself burning in sulfur by just staring at him.

Inuyasha steps toward her and brought her chin up for a light kiss. She parted her lips for him. Inuyasha framed her face, held her to him while he ravaged her mouth. She melted into him, her arms sliding around him, nearly as possessive as he was. He lifted his head to look at her, memorizing every line and angle of her face. He was gentle, his fingertips stroking caresses and tracing her cheekbones, the shape of her eyes, and the elegant curve of her eyebrow.

He knew it was wrong and forbidden for him, a king, to be bedding a prostitute, but he was drawn to her. He knew it wasn't love, it was more like lust. He was going to leave her in the morning when he returns to the castle of his just like he did with tons of other merchants girls. He was going to leave this beauty just like the others but before that he was going to have his way with her.

"Take my robes off" he breathed the words into her ear, his lips drifting lower to find her neck. Her soft, sensitive neck.

She closed her eyes as his teeth nip her chin, her throat, as his lips found her collarbone. Her body was burning, and her breasts were swollen, slowly, she reached out her hands as she disrobed him and stops when she was at his undergarments.

"You are wearing too many clothes, sir." She smiled evilly, as her fingers touch the tips of his harden penis.

"So are you." His hands drop to the button of her thin white blouse, sliding them open so that the edges gaped apart. He steps back in order to stare at her, to drink in the sight of this woman. She shrugged out of the blouse and allowed it to fall to the floor before she pranced to the bed as her breasts jiggle playfully.

His mouth went dry.

Outside, the continual howl of the wind seems to match the animal inside of him. In the soft light, her skin flawless, inviting. Her breasts were full and round, her nipples taut inviting peaks.

Her long hair spilled around the pillows. He strokes his hand down her leg to pull the offending material from her hips. She gave a little gasp and her lips parted slightly.

Her warm grey eyes watched his every movement. Inuyasha kneel on the bed, tugging her ankles, a silent command to open her legs.

She complied, parting her thighs wide enough to allow him to slide between her legs.

His hands that were sliding up her thighs were gentle, and she love the way he kiss her. Inuyasha bent down and bent his head, sliding his tongue wickedly over her wet, hot sheath. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

He grinned at her and blew softly against her sensitive body. He caught her hips more firmly, dragged her closer to him, and bent his head to taste her.

She screamed and nearly rose off the bed. Her muscles ripple and his body swelled to her response.

"I think we are both ready, _my whore_." He didn't even bother to hide the fierce lust in his voice. He pushed her thighs wider to accommodate his hips, pressing against her so that the sensitive tip of his penis slipped into her welcoming body.

He pushed deeper so the she swallowed the tip, her tight muscles gripping with soft relentless pressure that sent violent waves through his body.

She gasps and clutches the bed sheets in ecstasy. Inuyasha thrusts deep, tilting her body until she could take all of him. He moves the way he wanted, the way he needed, hard and fast and deep.

She clenched her hands in a tight fists and she raised her herself in a sitting positions and began to ride him. She was near, she could feel it and with a last thrust, she throws back her head and groan as the wave of pleasure swept through her.

Inuyasha fell on top of her as he emptied himself into her and sigh.

He pulled her to him and he draped and arm around her breasts as a sign of possession.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly and fell into a slumber while she absorbed the beauty of the man she has slept with.

She loves his arched eyebrows and the hard edge of his mouth. She leaned forward and kisses him lightly on the lips before she fell asleep.

* * *

Well here my first chapter. Hope u guys enjoyed the sex horny dudes. If I get a lot of reviews I will try to figure out the second chapter.


	2. Sold

Disclaimer: Inuyasha co's does not belong to me...  
  
First- I want to make a comment.  
  
I'm not that good in grammar. So I sometimes go from present tense to past tense for some reason. So sorry. Whoever is pissed off by my grammar please deal with me for a hundred years...hahha...like ne1 will do that for me.  
  
Please Review

* * *

  
  
Branded Prostitute  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sold  
  
Inuyasha woke up as the sunshine dances on his nude body, he instantly searches for the warmth of the female body but found none. He looks around frantically but found no sign of her.  
  
Inuyasha quickly dresses and hurries downstairs to find his men and Miroku already waiting downstairs by the door.  
  
"Where is the woman?" Inuyasha asks angrily. He wanted to make love to the woman one more time before he leaves. He looks around the room, to find the woman to be nowhere and that only some soldiers were asleep on the table.  
  
"I saw her left an hour ago in that direction. She went out to the forest." One of his men said pointing in the direction he saw the woman left in.  
  
"We must hurry back to the castle, milord. Lord Sesshomaru wants us back as soon as possible." Miroku answer holding a parchment on his left hand with the Sesshomaru's seal.  
  
His face was alive and rosy; it seems to Inuyasha that Miroku has yet bedded another woman.  
  
"Miroku, you are going to have more bastard children than I if you keep this up. I will not provide any shelter if you get this woman pregnant." Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
When Miroku blush a deep scarlet, Inuyasha laughs and step towards the stable and untie his black stallion and set out toward his castle.

* * *

The breeze was swaying ever so lightly as she stands by the edge of the cliff. She was nodding her head as her best friend was telling how incredible the man she slept with last night.  
  
"He was so handsome. I mean, the way he moves and the way he caress me was so sexy. Are you listening to me, Kagome?"  
  
Nodding, Kagome sat beside her friend and listen intently. Yesterday night, she was also with a man who was extraordinary handsome. She could relate how her friend is feeling right now.  
  
Excitement.  
  
But for Kagome she was sad. She misses the man from yesterday, call her stupid but she think she is attracted to him. But as a prostitute there is no such thing as love or even infatuation.  
  
"Kagome, do you think he will come back?"  
  
"I don't know Sango. I mean do you even know his name? He might not even come back for you. I mean, put it plainly, we are prostitute."  
  
Sango turns her large, chocolate brown eyes skyward and moan in desperation. She has a tall lean body and long thick brown hair. A man must be dead if he doesn't notice her.  
  
Kagome smile as they both stare up at the blue sky and sigh.  
  
"I was almost sure he was my knight in shining in armor." Sango whisper.  
  
Strange.  
  
That was exactly what Kagome felt.

* * *

"I want her. I don't care how you do it. Buy her, kidnap her, do whatever you want. I want her here by tomorrow in my chamber and in my goddamn bed." Inuyasha roar and threw the goblet in his hands at the servant.  
  
It was three month already and he was already longing for that luscious body again. He swears he is addicted to it or something. The ladies at court were experience yet it is not the same as that woman.  
  
Like him, he too could feel Miroku longing. Miroku was always pacing back and forth and grumbling while Inuyasha was taking his anger out on the servant and his sexual needs on the women.  
  
He did all he can to satisfy his thirst but nothing will help until today he couldn't take it anymore, he sent a servant to bring the two women into his castle to become the ladies at court.  
  
One for him.  
  
One for Miroku.  
  
He just hopes that by tomorrow, that devilish women would be in his bed or he would rip that servant apart.  
  
Limb by limb.

* * *

The knocking on the door was frank and Kagome rise from her bed and open the door lazily.  
  
'Come." Said Kaede. She led the confuse Kagome down to the front door and there Kagome saw a group of men and Sango down below with a bright smile plaster on her face.  
  
"Kagome! They came to take us away. The King has purchase us!" She exclaims.  
  
"Us?" She raises her eyebrows in questioning.  
  
"Our king has taken a fondness in you and your friend. The King gave us an order to bring you to him but I assure you" the man steps closer to Kagome and whisper "once the king is finish with you, you will be the whore of the castle like here." He smile and Kagome could see the decaying teeth and his chapped lips. She looks away in disgust and pushes him away.  
  
"Tell your king that I do not want him to buy me and that he can take his filthy money back. I can assure you that I will give no good service." She stomps her foot to emphasize her last words and grab a stun Sango away.  
  
"Cease! We have purchase you, so now you must come along with us."  
  
"Kiss my pretty ass."  
  
"Grab them and throw them in the carriage."  
  
Kagome scream and punch the bulky soldier away from her but she was caught around the waist and was then dump into the back of the carriage roughly along with Sango.  
  
Kagome pounds repeatedly on the door and curse. Slumping to the elegantly carpeted floor she rests her head on the door and cried.  
  
This was her home. Where she had found love from the women there. Now she was taken away because some perverted-old king wanted her and Sango for his pleasurable uses.  
  
Kagome swear she would cut off his family jewel the moment he lies naked beside her.  
  
"O yes, I will." She said bitterly.  
  
"O yes I will what?" Sango asks rubbing the bruises forming on her face.  
  
"I was just imagining how I will destroy the king chance of having an heir."  
  
"You will be beheaded for all I know."  
  
"Sango, you are no fun."  
  
"I just don't want you to get kill for something so stupid."  
  
"Hell, I am not going to let an old man lay his goddamn fingers on me."  
  
"According to my information, he is not old. In fact, quite handsome. So he can discard you in a second if he finds you...annoying."  
  
Kagome closes her eyes and sigh in defeat. She was dreading what was to come and she could feel the hungry eyes of the men leering at her and Sango.  
  
"I do not like the way the men look at us, Sango." Kagome mutter under her breath.  
  
"Just don't do anything that attracts them." Sango said lowering her eyes and sitting stiffly.  
  
Kagome put on her meanest look and scowl at them, as if to challenge them.  
  
The ride was for hours and hours as Kagome drift off to sleep and dream of that man a few months ago. She had decline most of the men at the small cottage and gain disapproving looks from Kaede.  
  
When Kagome awoke she felt somebody running their hands on her thigh. Her senses were alert and she saw that Sango was being pin down by two large men as they kiss her brutally.  
  
She was about to scream when a foul-stench mouth covers her own and begins to tear her dress away from her cold body. The tears came down hard as Kagome keeps on thrashing with her body.  
  
"Stop moving bitch. I don't think the King mind if we play around first."  
  
She bit his tongue hard and when he pulls back she drew in a large amount of air and scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
Sango had grabbed a rock and smash it across one of their faces before she grab another stick and start to beat it on Kagome's captor.  
  
He whips around and pushes Sango onto the floor before giving her a few smacks when a dark shadow looms over him and slash the man in the back with a dagger.  
  
When he turns around and looks at Kagome, she notices it was the man she had dream of every night.  
  
"Miroku, help this lady up." Inuyasha pointed at Sango as he strode over to Kagome and gently help her up.  
  
"I am sorry for my men to treat you so badly on your trip to my castle."  
  
"Your men? Your castle?" She asks dumbly.  
  
He nodded and introduces himself. "My name is Inuyasha, King of the Western Lands and I believe you are my new playmate." He grins evilly and wraps his arm around Kagome waist and kisses her possessively on the lips.  
  
Kagome stare at him and whatever she dreams of doing to the king flew from her head when she felt his mouth on hers.  
  
She knew she was in love.  
  
In love with the King.  
  
The most handsome man on earth.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
